Watching them
by Ms-Montana
Summary: "This is heaven. You're dead. That fact won't change, no matter what you do." Please give it a chance. Read and review!


**A/N: I want to say this isn't a religious story, I thought this was a good idea for a story. Let me know what you think about it. Disclaimer: I own nothing (except spelling and grammar mistakes.) Everything belongs to CBS.**

* * *

Watching them

* * *

Jenny walked on the white ground. Walking was the wrong definition. She wasn't really _walking. _But it describe it the best of all the words she knew. She didn't make a sound. She looked down and saw white. Everything was white. The sky upon her head. The ground below her feet. Everything that surrounded her was white. It all seemed like one big, white room. It was light and bright. And white. Jenny took one step after another and slowly she heard someone talking.

"Don't call me girly, you… you teenager." a girl shouted. She seemed to be upset. The young woman in front of her looked angry.

"Stop bothering me!" she yelled at her. It was an unfair fight. She was older than the little girl. Jenny went up to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the young woman asked unfriendly.

"Can you please stop quarrelling?" she asked. The young woman frowned.

"Come on Jen, she is such a baby." The little girl laughed immediately.

"I'm a baby?"

"Yes! You shed crocodile tears because you died." The young girl looked at her, turned around and went away.

"Kelly, come back. Can you please be nice to her?" Jenny asked the young woman. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?"

"And you stop yelling at her. You are cleverer and now be nice." she said to Kelly.

"She isn't nice to me either. And she was 16 years old when she died. 16! She looks like a not-aging goddess; I look like I want to go to play ground. She had her first kiss. She had her first boyfriend. Okay, she died in a bomb attack, but that's no excuse. I didn't have all this. I'm still 8 years old. I'm not complaining about my death. I accepted it." Kelly explained. With her red hair and her sweet dress she looked like a normal 8 year old girl. But her mind was older. On earth she would be 28 now. And she knew it.

"I'm going now." the young woman shouted after her. Kelly turned around.

"Please go. My best regards to Ari. I know that he is your favourite brother, Tali." Tali opened her mouth and closed it again. Normally Kelly wasn't harsh. Normally she was nice.

"What's your problem?" Tali asked.

"My best friend is going to marry tomorrow. Her name is Maddie Tyler. And I want it too." she mumbled.  
"You are just jealous. Live with it." she answered. Jenny glanced at Tali. She remembered her of Ziva. They looked similar. The same brown eyes. Only her hairs were a bit lighter than Ziva's. They even talked similar. Jenny couldn't forget the day she had met her.

_

* * *

_

White. Everything was white. Everywhere. Jenny went up and down. There was nobody.  
"Hello?" she shouted. There was no echo. Suddenly

_"Where am I? This isn't the dinner." Jenny asked. The elder one smiled and the younger woman rolled her eyes._

_two woman stood in front of her. One of them had shoulder long brown hair and was at most 18. The other one long red hair and was about 30. She was sure she had seen both of them before._

"_This is heaven. You're dead. That fact won't change, no matter what you do." she said.  
"Hey! Not like this, please." The older woman said, still with a friendly voice and a welcoming smile on her lips. _

"_Sorry. I'm Tali, Ziva's sister." she introduced herself and reached her hand out.  
"I'm Shannon__, Gibbs's wife, but you already know about me."_

* * *

"You don't understand it." Kelly said. She looked sad. And she was sad. Jenny and Tali both knew. Behind her little child face was a young woman who wasn't allowed to grow up. There was a young woman who had to stay in her body without a chance to run away. Tali felt the same. She was up here for years, not as long as Kelly. "Only" 10 years.

"I thought I heard someone fighting. But it's silent like a funeral." someone said. They all looked around.

"We're not allowed to fight, Katie. Madam Director said so." Kelly laughed. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked. Kate just shrugged.

"I'll bet you anything that she was with Ari." Tali whispered playfully. A big smile on her lips lighted her face.

"Yes. He's annoying. And we didn't do what you think we were doing. I normally don't do these things with my murderer. Just in case you don't know."

"I normally don't do dying before reaching every milestone in my life. But look… Ooops. That didn't happen." Nobody could overhear the sarcasm in her voice and they all laughed.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Caitlin Todd asked. On her head was a bullet whole and she wore the NCIS jacket._

"_Heaven." A voice replied. In front of her stood a little girl._

_"I'm Kelly. I'm your boss's daughter." Kate was confused and ironically she had head ache._

"_I died 1991. It's a long story, I'm maybe telling it you someday. Come with me. Let's search my mom."_

"_You're mum died too?" Now she was surprised. Another wife. But she wasn't surprised when she met, that she had long red hair. Some weeks later they met Tali._

…

"_Shalom."__ she greeted them._

"_Who are you?" Shannon asked._

"_I'm Tali. I'm Ziva's sister, your replacement." Then she pointed at Kate. From this day she was a part of their little group._

* * *

"Does anyone have popcorn?" Kate asked to switch the topic.

"No, forgot it when I died. I'm sorry. Why?" Now she was in her best mood.

"I want to watch something." They looked down on earth, where all their beloved person had a normal life.

* * *

"And now a remake of the classic movie: "Interrogation at NCIS". The main character as always, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As special guest star there is Corporal Ryan Garret." Tony talked with his show master voice. Ziva shook her head.

"Did you ever grow up?" she asked and meant it.

"Sure. The day I had my first drink. I think I was 15." Ziva wasn't surprised and wanted to say something but McGee entered the room and came to them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing and now stop talking. It begins." Tony said.

* * *

"When do they finally stop pretending and kiss?" Kelly asked.

"When McGee and Abby do so too." Kate answered. They all loved the soap opera their former colleagues and family performed and starred in, without noticing it.

"I miss them. I wish I hadn't died." Jenny stated. Nobody looked at her, but everyone shared her opinion. Nobody wanted to be here. Heaven is a nice place when you talk about it on earth, then you want to be here. You don't want to die so young. Kelly was the poorest of them.

"What do you do? Please don't tell me you all watch them. _Again._" Shannon laughed and passed them. Then she sneaked a little peek down. She wasn't doing it very often. Every time she looked down she couldn't stop. Jethro had been her husband and she loved him. That was the thing she had in common with all the women that surrounded her, except Tali. They all loved him. They all missed the persons. And they cured their suffering with watching them.


End file.
